


Undertale prompt 2020: Day 3: Goodbye

by Zeliez



Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Day 3 Goodbye, Dead Asriel (Undertale), Minor Angst, Minor Character Death, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Pre-Undertale, Siblings, Well I tried to, minor description of injuries, underprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: If I could, I would change everything, I would listen to you...But I can't...Goodbye to a World.
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr
Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905205
Kudos: 5





	Undertale prompt 2020: Day 3: Goodbye

It's dark.  
So dark...  
Is this what death looks like?  
That dark emptiness? This endless nothingness where finally all sensation no longer exists?  
But finally, the young monster feels something warm.  
A light.

He decides to come closer and ignores that he has just opened his eyes.  
A light automatically blinds him.  
No, not that, let him sleep again.  
And never wake up again...  
But a feeling, another soul inside him cry out the opposite.  
Determination.  
And then he looks around.  
Trees, moss-covered rock, and a breathtaking view of...  
Is it... the sky?  
It's a beautiful day, only a few clouds decorate the sky.  
It's a beautiful day to say goodbye.  
He feels the pain of spikes, spears, swords stuck in his body.  
Hey Chara. Was this what you felt when you died?  
Deep inside him, his sibling's voice remains silent. They don't answer him.

_Hey Chara... why did you want to hurt those humans?_  
_..._  
_Chara, talk to me..._

But their voice never answers him.

_...I betrayed you... didn't I?_

Finally, the young prince of monsters slowly and painfully gets up. He stares at the sky with more attention.  
He won't die here. Without seeing his parents one last time.

_Chara, why don't you answer me?_

Then he turns his back on the sky. He turns his back on the dream of the monsters.

_Hey, Chara... why did you want this?_

He steps with difficulty towards the abyss that will bring him home.

_...Weren't you happy with us?_

And finally, exhausted, he falls into the void.

_...I'm sorry if I've been a bad brother._  
_Chara... answer me..._

Dark, it's so dark.  
Is he falling?

_Chara... I love you more than anything else in the world, you know! You are my sibling._

He doesn't feel anything anymore.  
He closes his eyes.

_...I'm sorry, Chara._  
_Answer me!_  
_... Are you mad at me?_  
_I'm sorry, Chara._  
_I should have listened to you!_  
_I should have killed..._  
_those... humans..._

Is he crying? Is he dying?  
What became of the prince of the people of the Underground?

_If I could, I would change everything, I would listen to you..._  
_But I can't..._

The determination evaporates as quickly as it appeared.

_Goodbye... Chara._

In a large golden room with two thrones, which later became a garden, something falls in the middle of the room. The sound of its fall resounds in the palace. And a storm of golden flowers invades the room.  
In the middle of the room, there is a body that is already beginning to fall to dust.  
The rulers of the underworld enter the room and watch this terrible sight.  
The petals mix with the dust of their son.  
And a flower will be born in the place where he fell.

**_..._ **  
**_...Asriel?_ **


End file.
